


Her New Life

by Mekanomi



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, I'll add as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanomi/pseuds/Mekanomi
Summary: After spending a year in terror a teenage girl now has to deal with her memory loss, her mysterious powers, people and hormones. Some of her peers are willing to help while many others are still kept in the dark about the new student. With the help of her friends and the people who care for her can she coupe with these new surroundings or will her past continue to haunt her?





	1. None

_I can't breathe. Something isn't right._

_“She's waking up. The experiment was a success after all.”_

_What? What experiment? Who's talking?_

_“Let's run the tests to make sure she's stable.”_

_Something isn't right. I don't like this feeling. Somebody help me!_

.o0o.

A loud blood curdling scream broke the silence of the night waking most of the people in the rooms around. As heads popped out of their rooms checking to see what the problem was, a woman with long white hair; wearing a night robe came running down the hall. She burst through the one of the doors and entered throwing her arms around the girl in the room.

“It's okay.” she said in a soothing voice. “It's okay. It was just a nightmare.”

Shaking with fear and tears running down her face was a teenage girl with long dark red hair. She choked out sobs as two more people entered her room. They stood there silently waiting for the girl to calm down.

“Please … don't let them h-hurt … me.” the girl sobbed.

One of the men who entered approached cautiously and placed a hand on her shoulder. “No one here will hurt you. Your are perfectly safe here.”

“The kid isn't going to get over a year of pure terror in a few weeks, Charles.” the other man sighed.

“I know that Logan, but we must keep reassuring her regardless.” he sat next to the two women. “If you ever want to talk about it you know we are always here to listen.”

The girl let out a long shaky breath trying to calm down enough to speak but no words came from her mouth. Her hands clutched tighter to the woman holding her.

“I'll stay with her for awhile, Charles.”

“As you wish. Please make sure she gets some sleep. Good night, Ororo.” 

“Good night, Professor, Logan.”

.o0o.

“So she had a nightmare again.” said an older man as he sipped his coffee.

“Yes, Ororo was able to calm her before anything happened but she still has a hard time telling the difference between a dream and reality.” Charles sighed drinking from his cup of coffee.

“It's only been a few week, Charles.” said the man across from the Professor. He was tall and had graying hair. Even though he was still wearing his night clothes you could see the proper manner he held himself in. “She was lost in the middle of the woods for a year dealing with not only her mutant powers but dangerous animals that were trying to eat her. She has absolutely no memory of her former life or anything for that matter. You need to take your time with this one.”

“I know that Magnus. I just want her to learn and to know she is safe. I know it'll take much time.” Charles gaze shifted from his friend in front of him to the window.

“We just need to work harder.” 

“That's what this school is for teaching all the students to understand their powers and understand each other.” Charles said watching the clouds outside slowly move by.

.o0o.

“Alright, now.” Ororo smiled warmly at the red haired girl. “If you are feeling better we can try going to the dinning room for breakfast?”

She just stood in front of the full length mirror pulling at the hem of her shirt. Her eyes looked at her reflection unsure if that was even her. Her over sized sweater covered most of her body making it hard to see the shorts she was wearing. Underneath them though was a black pair of leggings that continued down into her flat leather ankle boots. She didn't know what to say or how she just looked at the reflection of the white haired woman with uncertainty. 

“Have you thought of a name for yourself yet?” Ororo said trying to keep the girl's mind on her.

She simply shock her head. She knew that a name was how people know who you are, like the ones who took care of her, but she didn't know that many names after them.

“That's perfectly okay if you think of anything you just let me know.” Ororo smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to eat?” The girl nodded. “Come with me than. We'll eat in my office.”

As the two women walked along the hall of the large school. Ororo kept close to the redhead trying to protect her and the other students from each other. Her head was looking down just watching the women in front of her's feet to know where to go.

Once Ororo stopped so did she. All of a sudden a loud cluster of noise filled the hallway. The redhead looked up in shock at the sudden barrage, She saw a room full of people all of them talking, laughing and eating. She backed up a bit and covered her ears from the noise. Ororo glanced over her shoulder at the girl.

Turning around she lowered her voice. “We're not staying here. We're just going to get the food and leave, okay?” The girl nodded.

The room was huge with a high ceiling and a large chandelier in the middle hanging over a long wide oak table. Sitting at the table were people of all different ages and sizes. The redhead's eyes scanned the room quickly to insure she was safe before continuing with Ororo.

They walked up to the table of students and Ororo grabbed two plates. Just then she turned her head and looked off to the left. With a sigh she set the plates down.

“Listen.” she said to the girl beside her. “Professor Xavier needs my help with a student. Before I go I can get you back to your room. You'll have to wait to eat though.”

The redhead was silent for a moment then her stomach rumbled breaking the silence. Ororo smiled then tapped a girl on the shoulder who also had long red hair but hers was bright and more well kept. She turned and smiled to Ororo.

“Hello, is there something wrong, Storm?” she asked.

“I need you to help her out for a minute, if you don't mind.” Ororo gestured to the girl next to her.

She nodded, “Of course, she's the new student right?”

“Yes, please help her get some food then lead her to my office I'll be there as soon as possible.”

“Yes, ma'am.” she smiled as she stood. The boy sitting next to her look over at the three women standing there.

“Thank you, Jean. I'll be quick.” And with that Ororo left leaving the girl with Jean.

Jean looked over to the redhead who was staring in the direction that Ororo left. “It's okay. Storm will be right back. Meanwhile, we'll get you something to eat.”

“Jean, what's going on?” the boy sitting next to her asked. He was tall with brown hair and red sunglasses.

“Storm wants me to help the new student get breakfast then lead her to her office.” she turned to the redhead. “This is Scott, I'm Jean. It nice to finally meet you.”

The girl just looked at them before bringing her arms up to cover her chest. The two teens exchanged a confused look before Jean stepped toward her cautiously. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. “Are you okay?”

The redhead didn't answer. Jean waited for a moment then realized it was quiet. She looked at the table of students and noticed they had all stopped talking and were looking at the three teens standing. As she looked at them she noticed that the dishes on the table were shaking slightly but noticeably. Jean looked back to the girl, she was staring at the students with a look of fear. 

She thought about running but in her panic her mind couldn't remember which way to go. She didn't know what to do or what to say to make them stop looking at her.

“Are you causing the dishes to shake?” Scott asked the girl. Again the girl didn't answer she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she let out her breath the plates stopped moving.

“Scott, I'm going to get her out of here she seems to be very uncomfortable. Can you please bring her a plate of food?” Jean asked over her shoulder.

“Sure thing Jean. You go, I'll be right there.” Scott said before turning toward the table and picking up an empty plate.

“Come with me.” Jean said to the girl before leading her out of the room.

Jean realized while they headed for Storm's office that the redhead was staying very close to her as they walked. She felt like the girl was using her as a shield.

This wasn't the first time the redhead had seen Ororo's office but she never really looked at it. From the high ceiling to the dark brown walls and red carpeting. Along the walls were multiple shelves of books. Close to the wall-to-wall window was a large chocolate colored desk. In front of it was a small table centering the room were two armchairs and a small love seat in a similar color to the desk. Once in the office the girl sat in a chair and pulled her knees up to her chin. She looked at Jean then looked at her own hands. 

“Scott will bring your food soon. Until then we can get to know each other.” Jean said scooting a chair closer to the girl and sitting down. “Why don't we start with your name. What is it?” Jean received a shake of the head for an answer.

“It's alright if you don't want to tell me I understand.” Jean smiled warmly at the girl.

The redhead looked to the other girl. The smile she saw gave her a warm comfortable feeling. She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her face.

Jean noticed the smile and felt more comfortable. “How about where you came from?” she asked. All the redhead did was shrug.

Jean blinked in disbelief. “You don't know? What about your family?” She shook her head in response. 

The room grew quiet as the answer Jean received sunk into her head. Someone who knew nothing about where they were from or who their family was, suddenly the way she behaved began to make sense. The silence was broken by a knocking before the door opened to reveal Scott with a plate of food. He set it down in front of the girl who moved closer to it. She picked up a piece of toast and bit into it. She hummed in approval before taking another bite.

Jean stood from her seat and pulled Scott away from the girl as she ate.

“Something wrong?” Scott asked.

“She wouldn't tell me her name. She doesn't know where she's from or who her family is.”

“What does that mean?”

Jean shook her head. “I don't know. Maybe something horrible happened to her. But I get the feeling she doesn't like to talk much.”

“She won't talk about it.” the teens looked over to see Ororo enter the room. “She has no memories of anything before the Professor Xavier and Mr. Lehnsherr found her.” Ororo walked toward the redhead and turned to the two teens. “Teaching her to understand her powers and the world around her is the goal, not just for the teachers but the students as well. When she is ready she will be introduced to the rest of the students here.”


	2. Save Me

_Please help me. It's dark._

_“She seems stable. We'll begin testing her powers once the decompression is finished.”_

_Someone's there. Are they hurting me? Or helping? I don't know._

_“Take the tube out of her mouth so she can breath right.”_

_Can't breath._

.o0o.

Waking up with a jolt the redhead sat in bed breathing heavy as she looked around her room. Not even sure what she was looking for she stayed alert. With no one in sight she laid back down and watched the ceiling fan spin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The girl sat back up and waited for the person to speak. The knock came again.

“Are you awake? It's Jean and Scott.”

The redhead got up and answered the door. She opened the door a crack, poking her head out just enough to see Jean holding a tray of food as well as Scott. She looked at them quizzically.

“We didn't want you to have to try and get food from the kitchen again so we brought it to you.” Jean smiled. “Is that alright?” After a moment the girl nodded in response.

Scott offers his tray to the girl. “Here, this is yours Red.”

The girl looked at Scott confused but took the tray of food from him anyway.

“That's what we're going to call you now until you tell us your name.” Scott smiled. The redhead nodded in response.

“At least it's something.” Jean chuckled before walking past the redhead and sitting at the table nearby.

The girl shrugged as she joined Jean followed by Scott. These two seemed nice enough. Clearly Ororo trusted them so why wouldn't she.

The redhead liked the thought of meeting new people just not so much at once like the day before at the dinning room full of people. That situation was just too much for her

Breakfast was mostly silent which was a comforting difference for Jean and Scott. They were so use to the noise of all the other students in the dinning room.

Afterward Jean and Scott collected the trays. They said their goodbyes and headed for the kitchen to drop off the dishes before classes.

“She seems like a nice girl.” Jean said to Scott with a small smile. “I hope she'll trust us enough to talk to us.”

“She's been here for a little over a month and still has problems talking to the Professor and myself.” said a voice from behind.

“Oh, Storm. We just came from her room.” Jean smiled.

“We brought her breakfast.” Scott added.

“That's very nice of you.” Ororo smiled warmly. “I hope she'll open up a bit more to people her own age.”

.o0o.

A few weeks later Jean, Scott and the new girl began to get along and hang out more as the weeks progressed. With no name to go by for now Scott took to calling her 'Red', which she didn't mind, at least it was something. It was also quick to go around and soon Jean, Logan, Ororo, even Professor Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were calling her that as well.

However, despite their attempts she still wouldn't talk to them, until one horrible night at the Institute. Red awoke screaming after another nightmare. The first in the room was Jean, shortly followed by Ororo and Scott. The three of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the state the room was in.

All the furniture was lifted off the ground and spinning around the room. There were undefinable images circling the room with the furniture. Trapped in the middle was the redhead. She had her hands on her head, crying and rocking on the floor.

Soon the Professor, Mr. Lehnsherr and Logan had appeared outside the door.

“Charles, we can't get to her like this.” Erik said.

“I know.” Charles thought for a moment then looked to Scott and Jean. “Listen I'm going to try calming her mind. When it's safe I want you two to get to her.”

“How do we do that with the flying furniture?” Scott asked.

“Jean, do you think you can make a path?”

“I'm not sure.”

“What about Kitty?” Ororo asked. “She'll be able to get to her easy.”

“Right. Logan please hurry and get Kitty here.”

“On it.” With that Logan ran down the hall.

_Can you hear me? Red?_

_Professor, help me! Their coming for me!_

_No one is going to hurt you here. You are in the Institute remember?_

_I can hear them Professor. They want to do experiment on me. They said they aren't done with me yet._

“What's happening Professor?” Scott asked.

“One of her memories is taking hold of her.” he explained. “I can't convince her she's safe here.”

“Professor.”

“Ah, Kitty good. I need you to take Jean and Scott to her.” The Professor said gesturing to Red.

“Alright.” she looked to Jean and Scott. “Hold on to me.”

_Red listen, Jean and Scott are coming to you._

_No! They'll get hurt!_

_Everything is fine. You have to trust me._

“Red!” Jean called to her as they approached slowly.

Once next to her Jean wrapped her arms around Red. Scott placed a hand on her. Suddenly she looked up at them. Even more tears fell from her eyes when she realized she truly was safe. She hugged Jean tight. Once she did the furniture crashed to the floor.

“Thank you.” she choked out.

Jean smiled warmly down at her. “It's okay.” she said stroking her hair.

Once everything calmed down Jean turned the bed back over and sat with Red on it.

“Don't leave.” Red said to Jean when she started to get off the bed. “Please.”

“Professor?” Jean looked to him.

“It's alright Jean, she seems to trust you. If anything happens you know how to get a hold of us.” Charles said.

“Okay.” She looked to Red. “I'm not going anywhere. But you have to try and get some sleep okay?”

“I'll try.” she sniffed in response.

“Hey, is it alright if I stay too?” Kitty asked.

“Why do you want to do that?” Scott asked.

“In case something does happen I can keep Jean from getting hurt.” Kitty answered.

“It Red's decision.” The Professor said.

Red didn't want to hurt Jean. She was quiet for a moment before nodding in approval.

“Alright.” Kitty beamed at her.

The three girls huddled on the bed and held each other for comfort.

Just before sleep took them they heard Red speak once more.

“Thank you.”


End file.
